Bella a Heroe
by S.Gossip Girl
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella il y a 6 mois . Alice a une vision de Bella assasiné , le tete coupé . Ils reviennent à Forks et se rendent compte que tout a changé .Twilight/Heroes


**Bonjour , je lis depuis lontemps les fanfics de Twilight et j'adore . Je ne sais pas si écrire va etre aussi fantastique que les lire mais j'aimerais beaucoup . Tout d'abord , cette fanfiction se passe 6 mois après que Edward est partis dans New Moon . Cependant après qu'Alice ait une vision de Bella la tete coupé , ils revienent pour sauver la jeune fille . C'est alors qu'ils découvrent Bella avec un pouvoir , elle ne peut pas mourir et se regénère . Voila , vous avez un peu reconnue l'univers d'Heroes , j'adore cette série bien que les deux dernieres saisons ne sont pas à la hauteure de la première . Je voudrais ajouter que tous les personnages de la série seront présent à l'exeption de Claire qui n'éxiste pas et est remplacé par Bella. Cepandant ce n'est plus "Save the Cheerleader , save the world" ! C'est "Save the Singer . Save the World "**

**Bon alors , Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Retour**

**POV Bella :**

Cela faisait un mois que Edward m'avait quitté , emportant avec lui sa famille loin de Forks . Je ne vivais plus , en tout cas à l'interieur . Je me nourissais et allais à l'école pour Charlie mais ça s'arretait à là .

Je venais de rentrer de l'école et sans dire un mot , je montais dans ma chambre faire mes devoir . Je repensais à lui . Je ne passais pas une seconde sans penser à lui . C'était impossible et impensable . Il voulait que je l'oublie mais c'était impossible . Je voulais le détester pour m'avoir utiliser comme il l'a fait en se jouant de mes sentant mais meme en essayant le sentiment de haine ne se présentatit pas . Il était toujours dans mon esprit comme un ange qui avait fait de ma vie un vrai bonheure . Cependant chaque chose a une fin et j'aurais du le savoir , car notre histoire et bel et bien finie .

J'entendis la voiture de Charlie se garait puis la porte de la maison s'ouvrire . Je descendis dire bonjoure à mon père . Cepenadant alors que je voulais remonter dans ma chambre Charlie commença à parler :

"Bella . Ce soir Billie m'a invité à dinner et je pensais que ça serait bien si tu te joignais à nous . Jacob sera présent et je sais que tu l'aimes bien . Et après tout , ça ne te ferais pas de mal de changeais d'air !"

"Papa , j'ai beaucoup de travail . Je ne pense pas que je puisse avoir le temps pour cela . Mais vas-y toi et amuses toi bien !" Répondis je .

"Si c'est ce que tu veux " dit Charlie avec un visage triste ."J'aime pas comment tu te comportes Bellla , ces derniers temps . Tu ne parles plus à tes amis , tu ne sors plus depuis qu'il t'a quitté . J'espere que ça va bientot finire Bella . Je t'aime et je ne peux plus supporter te voire ainsi "

Je lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de monter dans ma chambre . Je m'assis sur mon bureau et repris là ou j'avais laissé mes pensés qui étaient toujours dirigé vers mon amour . Une heure après Charlie partit en me disant un aurevoire .

Je ne supportais plus cette vie . J'avais l'impression que chaque jour était une épreuve en plus et que je souffrirais toute ma vie . Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution . Je sais que Charlie et tous mes proches souffriraient mes ils allaient oublier pas comme moi qui ne pouvais **l**'oubliais . Je descendis dans la cuisine et j'ouvris un tiroir d'ustencile . Je m'empara d'un couteau aiguisé puis ...

"Bella , lache tout de suite ce couteau ! N'oublie pas ! Tu as promis " dit une voie veloutée appartenant à mon ange .

Ca y est je deviens folle ! J'entends sa voix . Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il me disait et me coupa les veines . Une immense douleure prit possession de mon corps alors que le sang commençait à couler de mon poignet . Puis tout d'un coup , je sentis ma peau coupé se refermer et la douleur disparaissant par le meme temps . Cela me surprit fortement !Que se passait-il ? Je refis donc un deuxieme essai qui aboutit avec le meme résultat . Je compris donc ! J'étais spéciale ! J'avais une sorte de don m'empechant de me blesser ou peut etre meme de mourir . Et là , je sentis qu'il y avait peut etre une chance de me faire oublier Edward Cullen .

**5 mois après : **

**POV Edward :**

Cela faisait 6 mois que j'avais abandonner ma Bella , que je lui dit les pires mensonges que l'on puisse imaginer . Et ce qui me tourmentait le plus , c'est qu'elle m'avait cru . Comment pouvait-elle douter de mon amour pour elle ! Comment pouvait elle etre si naive . Je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie depuis ces 5 derniers mois , c'était de retourner à Forks et la supplier de me reprendre et lui dire que tout ce que je lui avait raconté dans la foret était des mensonges .

Un coup de téléphone me sortit de ma reverie . C'était Alice .

"Edward , nous devons retourner à Forks ! J'ai vu Bella ..."

"Alice ! Je t'ai dit de ne plus regarder son avenir !" la coupais-je ennervé .

"Elle compte si peu pour toi pour que tu la laisse mourir !" répondit-elle en haussant le ton .

"Bella a promis de ne pas se mettre en danger ! Elle ne mourra pas !" me convinquais-je .

"C'est pour ça que je viens de voir Bella dans les toilettes du lycées de Forks la tete coupé ! C'est horrible Edward , je ne peux pas laisser faire ! Je retourne à Forks ." dit Alice .

Je sentis que si je ne réagissait pas , j'allait perdre ma raison de vivre . C'est pour cela que je dis à ma petite soeur :

"On retourne tous à Forks ! Il faut protéger Bella "

**POV Bella:**

Cela faisait 5 mois que ma vie avait changé du tout au tout . 5 mois que j'ai rencontré de nouveaux amis , que Edward Cullen faisait partit d'un passé que j'avait pratiquement oublié . En tout cas qui était restait gravé mais dont personne ne parlait car il ne comptait plus pour moi .

J'avais trois meilleurs amis dont un dont je suis folle amoureuse :

Jacob est mon meilleur ami , j'ai devinait qu'ilétait un loup-garou . Au début amoureux de moi , il s'est impregné de Jenny , ma meilleure amie et soeur jumelle de Ryan qui est le garçon pour qui mon coeur bat . Jenny et Ryan Evans sont comme moi . Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais nous avons des sortes de pouvoir . Jenny controle l'electricité . C'est très pratique quand il n'y a plus de courant . Quant à Ryan , il peut voler . C'est d'ailleur très agréable d'etre dans les aires et surtout très romantique quand on est dans les bras d'un beau garçon . Rien que penser à cela me faisait rougire de plaisir ce qui me valut un regard du garçon en question .

Beaucoup d'autres choses ont changé à Forks . Premierement Charlie , mon père n'est plus le shériff de la ville . Il a démissioné ayant une dette avec quelqu'un et est devenue un agent et il voyage donc beaucoup . Il ne me parle pas beaucoup de son travail mais m'a dit que c'est une des meilleures choses qu'il ait fait . Le nouveau hériff est un idiot qui pense qu'à mettre des amendes à ceux qui se gare mal ou a ceux qui roulent trops vite . Les Cullens n'auraient pas beaucoup aimé .

Secondo , Charlie m'a avoué que je n'étais pas vraiment sa fille . Il avait appellé Rennée et Phil pour que tout le monde m'aide à bien diriger la nouvelle . Quand , je leur ait demandé qui étaient mes vrais parents , il n'y eut aucune réponse . Apparement un ami leur avait donné la garde car Rennée ne pouvait avoir d'enfants . Aussi on ne sais pas qui sont mes parents car on m'avait retrouvé dans une maison abandonné au Texas . Je fais des recherches ces derniers temps avec Jenny , Jacob et Ryan mais il n'y a pas de pistes concretes pour arriver à trouver la maison .

D'autre part , le père de Ryan et Jenny est un Directeur d'une maison de disque et dit qu'il aentendu ma voie , il a voulue que je devienne une de ses chanteuses . Au début , je n'est pas accepté , ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi mais tout le monde me disait que j'allait le regretter alors j'ai accepté . Ils ont une raison car c'est vraiment très amusant de composer des chansons et de les chanter . J'en ai composé quelques unes et je dois bientot les^présenter à Mr Evans . La plupart sont destinés à Edward . C'est Ryan qui m'a apprit à jouer de la guitarre et c'est un bon moyen pour évacuer mes sentiments .

Ce soir , j'étais donc dehors avec mes amis . On avait décidé d'aller à Port Angeles pour s'amuser un peu . On était allé au restaurant puis Jenny avait trouvé que c'était une bonne occasion pour faire du Shopping . Jacob , Ryan et moi l'avaont suivi réticente . J'avais acheté le stricte minimum qu'elle m'avait obligé de prendre . Elle avait refait la garde robe de Jacob trouvant qu'il s'habillait comme un poulet . ( Je ne sais pas pourquoi le poulet mais bon !) Elle avait ensuite ordonné aux garçons d'aller chez le coiffeur et avait obligé Jacob de se couper les cheveux . Enfin 23 heures , je décidais qu'il était temps de renter chez moi . Ryan me déposa devant chez moi puis me dit .

"Attend je vais t'accompagner , j'ai besoin de te dire un truc ."

Il laissa la voiture dans l'allée laissant Jacob et Jenny à leurs occupation . Il me suivit jusqu'à chez moi et m'ouvrit la porte avec la clé caché sous le perron . Il m'aida à poser les sacs dans le salon puis me dit :

"Bella , je voulais te demander... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire , d'autant plus que je m'y prend tard ! Demain soir , c'est le bal de St Valentin , et je me demandais si tu voulais y aller avec moi ! "

Ce fut un choc pour moi . Je laissa du temps à mon cerveau pour assimiler l'information . Ryan Evans , le garçon dont je suis amoureuse vient de me demander de l'accompagner au bal de la St Valentin . Il me regarda de ses yeux bleux intenses attendant ma réponse .

"Bella , je voulais te demander... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire , d'autant plus que je m'y prend tard ! Demain soir , c'est le bal de St Valentin , et je me demandais si tu voulais y aller avec moi ! "

"Bien ...Bien sur" Arrivais je à articuler .

"Cool alors à demain . " Hésitat-il

Ilse dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et je l'accompagnai . Alors qu'on se disait aurevoir je fus distraite . Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur le bal . Alors qu'il montait dans son auto ! Je fermis la porte et me mis à chanter sans penser à la stupidité de mes actes :

"Ryan Evans ma invité au bal de St Valentin ou l'on fera des choses coquins ! Mon dieu , je reviens pas de ce que je viens de dire . Bon il faut que j'aille me coucher ! Et puis depuis quand je parle toute seule "

Je monta dans ma chambre et je trouvai assis dans la pénombre sur le Rocking Chair quelqu'un que je ne pensais jamais revoir .

**POV Edward : **

A peine revenue à Forks , je vins à la rencontre de ma famille . Ils avaient tous un sourire , heureux de me revoir mais ils étaient profondemment inquiet pour Bella . Je vis tout d'un coup la vision d'Alice .

_"Bella , dans une belle robe verte emmeraude gissait sur le sol dans le sang , le crane coupé "_

"Quand cela va se passer ?" Demandais-je

"Demain soir , lors du bal de la St Valentin !" répondis Alice tristement .

Sans réfléchir , je me rendis dans la chambre de Bella , il n'y avait personne mais je povais sentir l'odeur de Bella avec celle d'une autrre . Je me mis donc à explorer sa chambre . Je fus surpris de voir une guitare à coté de parole de chansons écrite de la main de Bella . Depuis quand mon ange composait-elle ? Décidement , elle me surprendra toujours ! Je vis de nombreuses photos . Il y avit un garçon que je connaissait . Jacob Black , j'eux un grognement , rien qu'à l'idée de la voire trainer avec lui . Mais cela me soulageait de voire qu'une fille brune aux yeux bleux était dans ses bras et non Bella . Il y avait aussi un garçon brun avec des yeux bleux qui ressembalit beacoup à la fille . Ils souriaent tous et avaient tous l'air heureux et confiant . J'était content pour mon amour mais le fait qu'elle arrivait à etre heureuse sans moi me faisait de la peine . Plus je regardais les photos et plus je voyais Bella et le garçon se tenir plus proche . Lorsque je vis Bella assise sur ses genoux , je ressentis de la jalousie . Ces photos me tuaient et meme sans le connaitre , je ressentais de la haine pour le garçon . Le temps passa et cela me surpris de voire à 22h30 , que Bella n'était toujours pas rentré . Et ou était Charlie , il n'aurait pas aimé que Bella rentre si tard ! Une demi-heure plus tard , j'endendis une voiture se garait . Je regardai par la fenetre et vis une bella voiture noire qui coutait pratiquement plus chère que ma Volvo se garait . Je vis Bella y sortir avec plein de sacs à la main . Je reconnus le garçon qui ne m'inspirait pas de la sympathie y sortir aussi et suivre Bella jusu'à la maisonette . En entendant ces pensés , je fus tentés de de descendre pour les recevoir et empechait la chose qui tuerait mon coeur .

Je me mis à écouter ce qui se passait en-bas .

"Bella , je voulais te demander... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire , d'autant plus que je m'y prend tard ! Demain soir , c'est le bal de St Valentin , et je me demandais si tu voulais y aller avec moi ! " Dit le garçon qui s'averait s'apeller Ryan

J'écouta avec plus d'entrain esperant que la réponse de Bella serait négative .

"Bien ...Bien sur" La façon dont la réponse de Bella fut dite me fit penser qu'elle était juste surprise et qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour se garçon . Cependant , elle avait tout de meme accepté ce qui me mettait en rogne .

"Cool alors à demain . " Hésitat-il . Oh ! Il pensait l'embrasser mais avait apperment peur de sa réaction . Il avait raison d'avoir peur car si il l'aurait fait , je ne me serais pas géner pour descendre lui mettre un coup de poing . Je repris mes esprits lorsque je me rendis compte etre trop possessif vis à vis de Bella .

Il s'échangèrent des aurevoires et une fois la porte fermer j'entedis Bella chantonner :

"Ryan Evans ma invité au bal de St Valentin ou l'on fera des choses coquins ! Mon dieu , je reviens pas de ce que je viens de dire . Bon il faut que j'aille me coucher ! Et puis depuis quand je parle toute seule "

Elle l'aimait , elle était heureuse de passer la St Valentin avec lui . Je m'assis sur le Rocking Chair attendant son arrivée . Je ne pouvais plus ! J'admettait enfin mon egoisme . J'aimais Bella de tout mon coeur et j'allais regagner son coeur . Alors qu'elle montait , je sentis le stress me montait à la tete . Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et m'apercevant , elle se figea .

Cela dura une bonne minute . Puis Bella dit avec un sarcasme dans sa voix :

"Il fallait que des ennuis arrivent !"

"Bella..."

"Que fais tu ici Edward ?" me coupa-t-elle .

Je fus attristé par le ton qu'elle employa . C'était dur et froid et je sentis mon coeur se briser à chaque parole , a chaque seconde qui passait .

"Bella , tu es en danger ..."

"Oui , je sais Victoria essaye de me tuer !" me coupa t-elle encore une fois .

"Victoria essaye de te tuer !" m'exclamais-je , surpris

"Oui , si tu ne le savais pas ! De quel danger parlais tu ? "

"Alice a eut une vision de toi dans les toilettes du lycée , la tete coupée et tu gissait dans le sang . Je suis venu te protéger ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs !" Répondis-je

"Oh ! C'est gentille de t'inquiéter mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ! J'ai beaucoup d'amis qui peuvent m'aider pour ma protection et je suis bien capable de me protéger moi-meme " Dit -elle d'une voie dure

"Tu crois que ce loup-garoup peux mieux te protéger que comme je le fais moi " Répondis-je en haussant le ton .

"Oui , je le pense ! " Dit-elle élevant le ton plus haut que le mien .

"Bella , s'il te plait . Je t'aime , laisse moi t'aider ! Je ne peux pas te laisser mourire à cause de ta haine pour moi " Dis-je d'une voix douce en me rapprochant plus d'elle .

"C'est gentille de t'inquieter de mes sentiments Edward , mais je n'ai pas besoin de mensonges , tu te sens simplement coupable de m'avoir laissé et que je me retrouve en danger "

"Bella , je t'aime de tout mon etre . Ce jour dans la foret , je t'ai mentis . Je t'ai quitté parceque je désirais seulement que tu es une vie normale , que tu sois en sécurité et que ta vie ne soit pluss en danger à cause de moi."

"Alors c'est réussi , Mr je ne prend pas compte de l'avis des autres " dit-elle cyniquement

"Bella , sois serieuse s'il te plait !"

"Je suis serieuse et si tu veux mon avis , Edward je m'en fout de tes sentiments pour toi . J'aime quelqu'un d'autre "

Mon coeur se déchira en mille morceaux .

" Bon si tu veux bien , j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire pour demain alors pourrais tu quitter cette piece ! Il se fait tard et j'aimerais bien dormir "

Je me retournais vers la fenetre mais avant de sortir , je tourna ma tete vers ma bien aimée et lui dit :

"Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour gagner ton coeur , peu importe les conséqunces!"

Je sortis de la chambre mais au lieu de m'enfuire , je restai près de la fenetre caché derrriere une branche d'arbre . Je vis Bella allait prendre sa guitarre et composer un morceau . Un morceau qqui décrivai bien la situation mais qui me donna espoire alors que les paroles sortaient de sa bouche .

**POV Bella :**

So you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
And I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

[Chorus]

Here you are your sitting there  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappears now  
Now its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Voila , c'était ma chanson et celle d'Edward mais je savais qu'au fond je voulais qu'il me rattrape

**Voila , le premier chapitre , j'espere que vous avez aimé . **

**La chanson est White Horse de Taylor Swift .**


End file.
